SEVENTEEN Jealous Story UKE Ver
by Jeoan022
Summary: TOLONG DI BACA YA, ADA SEDIKIT PEMBERITAHUAN DAN SEDIKIT CUAP CUAP PANAS DARI AUTHOR
1. Chapter 1 (Seungcheol x Junghan)

Seungcheol x Junghan ( SeungHan )

SEVENTEEN

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Boygrup rookie yang beranggotakan 13 orang pemuda penuh energik, karisma, dan talenta baru saja mengeluarkan mini album kedua mereka yang bertajuk 'Boys Be' dengan lagu andalan MANSAE

Dalam pembuatan MV MANSAE semua member tampak bersemangat, ah tidak sepertinya hanya satu orang yang tidak bersemangat, wajah nya kusut layaknya seragam sekolah yang belum di strika /canda :"D

Dia adalah mommy dari member SEVENTEEN, si pemilik surai panjang sebahu, berwajah cantik yang bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja tulen, yup namanya Yoon Junghan

Tidak ada yang tau mengapa Junghan seperti ini, biasanya ia yang akan sibuk kesana kemari memberi perhatian pada anak anaknya dan juga ekhem suaminya ekhem siapa lagi kalau bukan tetua alias leader Choi Seungcheol

Dino sebagai anak termuda dan yang paling di manjakan oleh mommy nya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari mommy cantiknya itu

Dengan insting dan keyakinan yang kuat ia pun mencoba mendekati Junghan

"Mommy kenapa ?"-Tanya Dino yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapan Junghan

"EH AYAM EH AYAM !"-Tiba tiba Junghan jadi latah permirzah

"Tidak apa apa baby, mommy hanya ingin sendirian saja, kau pergilah bergabung dengan hyungmu"

"Hueeeeee mommy mengusir Chaniee hiks hiks "Dino Cuma pura pura nangis biar bisa manja manjaan sama mommy Junghan

"Uuuh cup cup cup anak mommy jangan menangis, mommy tidak mengusirmu"-Dengan segala insting keibuannya Junghan memeluk Dino dan mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang /Mau dong di peluk mommy Junghan :"/

Dari kejauhan ada empat mata yang menhgawasi Dino dan Junghan

Empat mata itu ialah sepang mata Seungcheol dan sepasang lagi mata Mingyu

"Hyung, mommy itu uke idaman yah"

"Iya, aku beruntung sekali mendapatkan Junghan, cantik dan berjiwa keibuan, benar benar istri idaman"

"Kau enak hyung, uke mu perhatian, dari pada uke ku si Wonwoo, memberi morning kiss saja tidak "

 **EKHEM !**

Itu suara Wonwoo permirzah, Mingyu Cuma masang tampang sok polos memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang ukh... gakuku ganana :"

Biarkan adegan MeaNie ini berlalu, akhirnya daddy Seungcheol mendekati istrinya yang sedari tadi marah marah layaknya gadis yang lagi PMS

"Oh hai daddy"-Dino yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Seungcheol di tengah adegan manja manjanya sam mommy

"Daddy mau bicara sebentar dengan mommy, bisakan Chanie pergi dulu ?"-Seungcheol memberi pengertian sehalus mungkin agar anak kesayangannya dengan Junghan itu tidak menangis

Seungcheol menarik tangan Junghan menuju tempat yang agak sepi, seperti pojokan mungkin ?

"Kau kenapa Hanie, kenapa memarahiku terus ?"

"..."

"Hanie..."

"..."

"YOON JUNGHAN !"

DEG baru kali ini Junghan mendengar kekasihnya memanggil namanya sekasar ini

Dadanya terasa sesak akhirnya ia menangis

Seungcheol merasa bersalah tentunya, ia segera memeluk tubuh ramping Junghan lalu mengecup beberapa kali pucuk kepala kekasih cantiknya itu

"Hiks Nappeun"

"Maafkan aku chagi, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, mianhae"

Setelah di rasa cukup tenang Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya ia menangkup kedua pipi Junghan dan menghapus bekas air mata di pipi kekasihnya

"Katakan padaku kau kenapa ?"

"Aku... aku cemburu melihatmu dengan model yeoja itu"

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan Seungcheol ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan selucu ini

"Dengar ya 'Choi Junghan' tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku, sekalipun itu yeoja sexy atau apapun, tapi di mataku kau tetap Junghan yang aku sayangi, Junghan yang cantik, Jungjhan yang berjiwa keibuan, Junghan yang menyayangi anak anak kita, aku menyayangimu Junghan"

Junghan tersentuh atas pernyataan Seungcheol barusan ia segera memeluk kekasihnya itu

"Maafkan aku daddy"

"Iya tidak apa apa mommy"

"Oh ya sejak kapan marga ku menjadi Choi, marga ku itu Yoon"

"Beberapa tahun lagi marga mu akan berganti menjadi Choi sayang"

Junghan mempoutkan bibirnya dan oh... ia sudah memabangunkan serigala yang kelaparan di hadapannya

Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja Seungcheol meraup bibir Junghan ia menggigitinya dengan gemas dan keduanya tersenyum di sela sela ciuman mereka

#

"Hyuuuung kenapa mataku di tutup sih ?"

"Kau belum cukup umur Chanie"

Semua member mengintip adegan dewasa tersebut kecuali Dino matanya di tutupi oleh Woozi agar tidak melihat adegan ini

"Aishh dasar Seungcheol hyung tidak tau tempat"

"Bilang saja kau iri Mingyu"

Sakidh nya tuh disini bro, perkataan Wonwoo menohok hatinya yang paling dalam, dan Mingyu Cuma bisa pundung, Mingyu ikhlas, Mingyu tabah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END dengan tidak elitnya**

 **Wkwk untuk chap 1 di mulai dengan pasangan sensaional SeungHan couple yeaaaay**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers nim, ayo ayo vote couple selanjutnya yah**

 **Ah iya satu lagi ff ini oneshoot gitu tapi tiap chapter pairnya beda beda**


	2. Chapter 2 (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

Mingyu x Wonwoo ( MeaNie / MinWon )

SEVENTEEN

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Muttukttukhan naega_

 _Ijen pyeongseo edo neol geokjeonghae_

 _Gireul georeul ttae baby_

 _Wiheomhanikka kkok anjjogeuro georeo_

 _Jamkkan sonyeoya jeoldae neon_

 _Dareun saramege nokjima_

 _Naega jiltu najanha_

 _Jamkkan sonyeoya jigeumbuteo_

 _Neol naekkeorago bureul geoya_

 _Sosimhaedo sesimhangeol ijebuteo_

 _Nareul bwajo my lady_

#

Member SEVENTEEN baru saja sampai di dorm ada yang langsung membersihkan diri ada pula yang 'tewas' bagaikan ikan teri di ruang tengah

Dari kamar mandi terdengar suara melengking Seungkwan yang sudah merapalkan 'kata kata mutiara' kepada DoKyeom yang dengan teganya mematikan air dan saat itu Seungkwan lagi keramas dan alhasil shampo yang seharusnya bersih dari rambutnya malah mengalir menuju matanya

Oke kita tinggalkan duo rusuh itu dan kembali ke ruang tengah

Di sana terdapat seonggok (?) uke yang sedang menekuk wajahnya dan tangan menyilang didepan dada

Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo sejak mulai latihan dance tadi tak pernah tersenyum dan selalu menatap tajam semua member

Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjadi badmood seperti ini, tanya lah kepada semenya yang kurang peka –Kim Mingyu-

Sudah tau ukenya lagi badmood malah tidak peka sama sekali

Dan menurut kamus besar milik author uke yang udah ngambek itu lebih nakutin daripada di hukum keliling lapangan (?)

 **ARGH !**

Itu teriakan Mingyu dia sedang tidak mengigau tapi kakinya baru saja di injak oleh Wonwoo /Poor Mingyu :")/

"Hyung, Wonwoo kenapa ya ?"-Tanya Mingyu pada Junghan

"Kurasa dia sedang badmood, coba kau bujuk dia jangan berdiam diri terus seperti ini"

"Aku takut ia akan memukul atau memarahi ku lagi hyung"

"Hey kau belum mencobanya, kurasa dia masih malu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang romantis kkk, cobalah gyu-ah"

"Huh baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung"

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu hyung yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu

"Kau kenapa hyung, mendiamiku seharian ini, menatap tajam member lain, ceritalah padaku"

"Ck dasar tidak peka !"

"Hyuuung bagaimana aku bisa peka aku saja tidak tau apa apa"

Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo lalu menangkup kedua pipinya

Wonwoo tiba tiba memeluk Mingyu dengan erat lalu menangis

"Aku hiks aku aku cemburu melihatmu hiks memegang tangan hiks seungkwan hiks hueeeee"

Mingyu menahan rasa ingin tertawanya ia mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu dengan pelan berusaha menenangkan sang empunya agar tidak menangis lagi

"Hyung lihat aku, aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tau saat melakukan gerakan itu juga aku sudah di ancam oleh DoKyeom karna memegang tangan Seungkwan, aku menyayangimu ya walaupun kau tidak pernah mau memberikan ku ciuman atau kau tidak pernah mau aku memegang tanganmu tidak apa hyung, selagi kau tidak memutuskan hubungan kita aku tidak apa apa"

Wonwoo terharu di buatnya Wonwoo langsung menghambur lagi ke pelukan Mingyu

Sebenarnya ia bukan tidak mau memberikan perhatian pada Mingyu tapi ia malu

Wonwoo mengecup kilat bibir Mingyu lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Mingyu

Mingyu mendadak blank ia hanya mengerjabkan kedua matanya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hyung kau menciumku ?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk masih dengan posisi seperti tadi ia malu sangat malu malah ia menutupi rona di kedua pipinya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Mingyu

Mingyu menarik paksa Wonwoo untuk menatapnya

"Itu yang kau sebut ciuman ?"

Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan innocentnya

Tanpa aba aba Mingyu langsung saja menyesap bibir Wonwoo, akhirnya hasrat yang selama ini ia tahan sekrang bisa tersampaikan juga

Ini kali pertama ia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir seorang Jeon Wonwoo

Tanpa mereka sadari di dalam sana para kumpulan 'ikan teri' sudah mengintip mereka dan lagi lagi mata uri maknae Lee Chan di tutupi oleh hyung hyung nya agar tidak melihat adegan nista yang sedang mereka saksikan ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Wah ternyata banyak yang nge respon ff ini, senang nya :")

Tadi saya baca review ada yang nanya ini end atau tbc, jadi ff ini tuh semacam drabble gitu, ceritanya para uke yang cemburu sam semenya ukh pasti unyu deh :")

Sekali lagi sama mohon reviewnya yah, buat yang udah foll and fav terima kasih, /tebar kiss :***


	3. Chapter 3 ( Hoshi x Woozi )

Hoshi x Woozi ( Hozi / SoonHoon )

SEVENTEEN

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Woozi lagi badmood tingkat akut sejak kemarin sore hingga pagi ini wajahnya kusut layaknya pakaian yang belom di setrika :")

Sang kekasih pun di buat kebingungan saat di tanya kenapa Woozi selalu menjawab "Dasar tidak peka" gimana Hoshi mau peka Woozi aja ga ngasi tau apa masalahnya

Memang jadi seme itu serba salah, uke sama yeoja itu sama aja maunya selalu benar :")

Hoshi lagi mencari keberadaan sang mamih katanya dia mau curhat Mamih curhat dong (?)

Dengan tidak berkeperimanusiaan Hoshi mendobrak pintu kamar utama di dorm ini kamar bagi para duo tetua di SEVENTEEN siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan suami istri yang berhasil membuat 11 orang anak Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan

Hoshi langsung masuk di antara Seungcheol dan Junghan mereka berdua tadi lagi cipok cipokan eh anak ke 3 tiba tiba muncul layaknya jelangkung yang datang tak di undang eunghh :"

"Yyak Soonyoung kau mengganggu kami"-Seungcheol bete karna niatan 'iya – iya' nya terganggu padahal dia lagi pengen banget mendengar desahan sexy istrinya

"Seungcheol jangan marahi Soonyoungku"-Junghan menjitak kepala suaminya dengan membabi buta

"Hiks mami bantu aku"-Hoshi mulai menitihkan air matanya penuh drama memang tapi inilah kenyataannya :"

Junghan mengelus surai blonde milik Hoshi dan menenangkannya

"Kau kenapa Sonyoungie ceritalah pada kami"

"Jadi begini, setelah kembali dari fansign kemarin Jihoon mendiamiku terus bahkan ia tidur membelakangiku dan tidak ingin ku peluk"-Hoshi menjelaskan masalahnya panjang lebar sambil sesekali narik ingusnya yang siap terjun bebas :"V

Si papi yang Cuma diam dari tadi sambil merhatiin curhatan anaknya mengambil beberapa lembar tissu karna ia merasa iba pada Hoshi yang kesusahan menarik kembali ingusnya

"Mungkin Jihoon lagi pms nak"

 **PLETAK**

Seungcheol mendapatkan 'jitakan manja' yang kedua kalinya abisnya main asal jeplak sih udah tau mami Junghan itu sensitif kalo menyangkut anak anaknya hadeuh absurd banget ini keluarga

Kembali ke Hoshi

"Mungkin Woozi sedang badmood atau mungkin sedang kesal, coba kau lebih peka lagi Soonyoungie"-Junghan memberi penjelasan pada Hoshi

"Hmm begitu ya, terima kasih mami mau mendengar curhatanku, aku pergi dulu ya, jaljayo"-Hoshi berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya

Setelah perginya Hoshi aura dari kamar itu tiba tiba menjadi dingin seperti ada ribuan makhluk halus yang siap menakutimu kapan saja

Dan makhul itu ada di samping mami Junghan siapa lagi kalau bukan papi ia sudah memasang smirk mautnya dan mami pasrah aja :3

.

.

Hoshi mengambil sekotak susu vanilla dari kulkas lalu menduduki dirinya di kursi meja makan

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu berselancar di we heart it :3 (hehe ini ngasal sumpah, soalnya saya suka liat liat poto di we heart it)

Hoshi melihat lihat foto member SEVENTEEN yang di ambil oleh kamera penggemar saat Hoshi melihat foto Woozi yang tersenyum manis ke arah penggemar Hoshi ikut tersenyum jujur ia merindukan senyum itu

Saat asik menscroll ke bawah ia menemukan sebuah foto nista antara dirinya dan Mingyu ia kaget melihat foto itu

" _ **Mungkin Woozi sedang badmood atau mungkin sedang kesal, coba kau lebih peka lagi Soonyoungie"**_

Hoshi jadi teringat kembali perkataan mami Junghan

"Apa mungkin Jihoon melihat foto ini dan ia cemburu ?"

"Arghh Soonyoung bodoh dasar tidak peka"

"Aku harus memberi penjelasan"

Hoshi segera melesat menuju kamarnya bersama Woozi ketika membuka pintu kamar itu ia melhat Woozi yang tidur membelakanginya badannya bergetar seperti sedang menangis, tunggu menangis ?

Hoshi memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang dan menciumi surai oranye Woozi dengan penuh cinta

"Hiks lepaskan aku hiks"-Woozi berusaha memberontak tapi apa daya tubuhnya terlalu lemah karna tidak makan seharian ini

"Mianhae Jihoon-ah aku tau kau cemburu padaku kan ?"-Hoshi menangkup kedua pipi gembil Woozi lalu menatap lekat kedua matanya

 **BINGO**

"Cemburu padamu ? ani"-Woozi mencoba melepaskan tangan Hoshi dari pipinya

"Kau melihat foto itu kan ? dengarkan aku chagi, itu hanya sebuah foto di depan kamera kita harus profesional bukan ? aku juga pernah melihat fotomu berpelukan dengan DoKyeom dan di peluk oleh Seungcheol hyung jujur aku cemburu tapi aku yakin aku selalu ada di hatimu"

Woozi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain ia malu menatap mata Hoshi memang benar apa yang di katakan Hoshi tapi api cemburu sudah mendominasi dirinya

CUP

Hoshi mengecup bibir Woozi

"Mianhae, mau memaafkan ku ?"

Woozi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis pada Hoshi matanya ikut tersenyum dan membentuk sabit

Hoshi kembali menciumi bibir Woozi yang memang sudah menjadi candu baginya

Dan di pintu sana sudah ada 11 orang yang setia mengikuti drama romantis antara Hosi dan Woozi

Mulai dari paling bawah uri maknae Chan yang matanya masih setia di tutupi oleh papi kedua ada papi Seungcheol ketiga mami Junghan keempat Wonwoo kelima Seungkwan keenam DoKyeom ketujuh Vernon kedelapan Joshua kesembilan Minghao kesepuluh Jun dan terakhir Mingyu

Mereka mengintip bertumpk tumpuk dan orang yang di intip sudah menyadari kehadiran 11 makhluk itu tapi mereka terlalu larut dalam sentuhan lembut dari pasangannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END wkwk :'3**

 **Oh ya udah pada liat kan foto Hoshi sama Mingyu yang kaya mau cipokan itu :"3**

 **Ada juga foto Woozi di peluk Scoups dan ada foto DK sama Woozi pelukan**

 **Aaaaa itu imut banget dan terciptalah chapter ini :3**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4 (Vernon x Seungkwan)

Vernon x Seungkwan ( VerKwan )

SEVENTEEN

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Diva seventeen yang biasanya sangat aktif tiba tiba menjadi pendiam, dingin dan sensian layaknya cewe lagi pms, sang kekasih pun di buat pusing 7 keliling di buatnya

Seungkwan lagi duduk di pinggir ranjangnya tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sambil merapalkan beberapa mantra –gerutuan lebih tepatnya- dan sudah pasti itu di tujukan kepada seseorang

Di ruang makan member SEVENTEEN sudah siap untuk memakan sarapannya tapi tunggu, ingatkan mommy Junghan untuk menyuruh sese-

"Vernon di mana Seungkwan ?" –Tanya Junghan setelah ia menghitung jumlah anak anaknya dan kurang 1

"Dia ada di kamar" –Jawab Vernon dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat ia takut akan di ancam lagi oleh Seungkwan

Kemarin saat Vernon mencoba untuk membujuk Seungkwan ia malah mengancam akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, udah mirip lagu aja ya :")

"Vernon kau melamun ? tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggil Seungkwan, cepatlah yang lainnya sudah kelaparan" –Junghan membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Vernon

"Ah.. i iya aku akan memanggilnya" –Vernon berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan kekasih cantiknya tentunya

Vernon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan tanpa membuat sebuah suara sekecil apapun kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Seungkwan

"Hyu-"

Baru saja Vernon akan mengajak Seungkwan untuk sarapan bersama tapi si Diva itu langsung berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian terdiam di tempat tak lupa Seungkwan menutup pintu tersebut dan menghasilkan bunyi BLAM yang lumayan keras

Vernon membuang nafas panjang, ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, atau mungkin dia memang benar pms, hanya Seungkwan dan Tuhan lah yang tau

Vernon segera kembali ke ruang makan di mana para kumpulan ikan teri dan sepasang orang tua sedang mengatur anak anaknya untuk sarapan dengan tertib

Vernon menarik kursinya sedikit menjauh dari Seungkwan, Vernon juga capek diginiin terus

Saat tengah melahap makanannya sesekali ia melirik ke arah Seungkwan yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya

Junghan yang memiliki insting keibuan melihat kejadian itu di hanya bisa memicingkan matanya ini aneh bahkan sangat langka melihat pasangan VerKwan duduk sedikit berjauhan, tidak membuat keributan –sebenarnya yang membuat keributan itu adalah Seungkwan-

#

Vocal team, Hip Hop team dan Performance team sedang berkumpul di tempat yang berbeda sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu, entahlah

Babeh ekop kita tercinta sedang bercuap cuap ria selaku leader dan pimpinan Hip Hop team tapi yang membuat ia kesal adalah Vernon ia memperhatikannya tapi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong

Ia lalu mengetuk kepala Vernon dengan gulungan kertas di ganggamannya

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" –Buset to the point nih si babeh :"3

"Tidak ada hyung, lanjutkan saja" – Vernon bales sambil nyengir swag (?)

"Apanya yang mau di lanjutkan hah, aku sudah selesai bicara" –Babeh Cuma bisa elus dada, elus dada emak lebih tepatnya, huuuu modus

Meanie couple yang menyaksikan adegan itu cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala

Di tempat lain dimana Vocal team sedang berkumpul

Si mungil Jihoon juga sedang bercuap cuap ria selaku pimpinan Vocal team ia memang mengemban tugas yang yah lumayan berat untuk tubuhnya yang terlampau mini /maapkan aku jihoon :")/

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Joshua yang duduk tepat di sebelah Seungkwan merasakan aura hitam kelam tengah mengelilingi Seungkwn dan hawa dingin pun ia rasakan /horror dih :"3/

#

Mereka kembali lagi ke sarang mereka maksudnya dorm mereka ada yang langsung pelukan kaya orang kaga ketemu 10 taun /lirik SoonHoon couple /di taboq :")

Ada juga yang lagi cuek cuekan /lirik VerKwan couple

Junghan segera menarik Vernon menuju dapur

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Seungkwan ?" –Ah elah babeh sama emak sama aja kalo ngemeng to the point

"Spertinya dia marah padaku hyung, aku sendiri tidak tau apa kesalahanku"

"Sejak kapan Seungkwan seperti ini ?"

"Eumm 2 hari yang lalu, saat kita baru pulang- Astaga aku ingat hyung"

Vernon segera pergi berlari untuk menemui Seungkwan dan menjelaskan semuanya, salahkan kinerja otaknya yang tidak peka

Seungkwan sedang menghirup udara segar di balkon dorm mereka matanya melihat ke seluruh arah walaupun tak satupun yang menarik untuk di lihat

Tiba tiba sepasang lengan bertengger indah di pinggangnya dan itu sontak membuat Seungkwan sedikit tersentak

"Lepaskan !" –Seungkwan sedikit meberontak dan memukul mukul lengan Vernon tapi itu malah membuat tenaganya terkuras percuma akhirnya ia memilih diam

"Hiks ku bilang lepaskan, menjauh dariku Vernon"

Vernon melepas pelukan dari pinggang Seungkwan dan segera membalikkan tubuh itu untuk menghadapnya ia menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Seungkwan dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya

"Mianhae, aku tau ini semua salahku, seharusnya waku itu aku lebih berhati hati lagi se

ngga fans kita tidak mencium pipiku seenaknya, kau tau hyung pipiku ini hanya untukmu, bibirku dan bahkan ehm itu /melirik kebawah"

"Maafkan aku hyung, kumohon aku tidak tahan jika tidak mendengar suara tawa mu, aku juga tidak tahan melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

"Ehm baiklah maaf di terima"

"Yeaaaaaay, kalau begitu cium aku"

"Mwo ? Andwe"

Pipi Seungkwan sukses memerah di buatnya ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Vernon tapi-

Lengannya lebih dulu di tarik dan bibirnya sukse bertemu dengan bibir Vernon yang sangat ia rindukan, Vernon pun segera menyesap bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sekali saja tolong mataku jangan di tutup aku sudah dewasa" –Protes Dino saat LAGI LAGI matanya harus dittutup saat mengintip adegan dewasa para hyungnya

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEE !" –Semuanya serempak berteriak di hadapan Dino

.

.

.

.

Wkwkwk apa ini ewh :"3

Keknya ini chpter terpanjang dah :"3

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya ya, oh ya waktu itu saya bingung sebenarnya Seungkwan ini ukenya DK atau Vernon setelah bersemedi di goa (?) akhirnya saya mendapat hidayah jika Seungkwan adalah uke dari si bule :")

Oke jan lupa review ya gaes, lopyu so much :***********


	5. Sarannya juseyo

hai hai hai  
wkwk maaf kali ini oan ga ngetik dulu tapi mau minta saran aja :"3  
setelah sukses dengan seventeen jealous story uke ver. rencananya oan mau bikin seventeen jealous story seme ver. yang artinya ini kebalikan dari uke ver. di ff itu nanti yang cemburu para seme :"3

gimana ? setuju gak ?  
JANGAN KACANG EAK :"(  
oh ya saya juga cukup kecewa kemarin di chapter VerKwan yang riview cuma DIKIT tapi yang foll dan fav banyak padahal udah ngetik capek capek :"(

wkwk yodah itu aja cuap cuap dari oan  
baybay sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya


	6. Chapter 6 (Jun x Minghao)

Jun x Minghao ( JunHao)

SEVENTEEN

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu member SEVENTEEN baru saja pulang dari syuting Weekly Idol di dalam van ada yang tertidur dan juga yang berceloteh tidak penting contohnya Seungkwan yang tidak ada tanda tanda kelelahan di wajahnya

Berbeda dengan Minghao yang berdiam diri menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran dan melihat entah apa di luar jendela sana

Jun yang melihat tingkah aneh kekasih imutnya itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu diam seperti ini yaa walau kenyataannya Minghao memang pendiam tapi biasanya ia memperhatikan celoteh tidak jelas Seungkwan dan ikut tertawa tapi kenapa sekarang Minghao seperti ini

Jun menggenggam tangan kanan Minghao tetapi dengan cepat di tepis oleh pemiliknya

Mungkin Minghaonya kelelahan begitu pemikiran seorang Wen Junhui jadi ia membiarkan Minghao seperti itu dulu

Kurang lebih 1 jam akhirnya mereka tiba di dorm Junghan menyuruh mereka untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum makan malam

Selesai mandi semua member berkumpul di ruang makan mengelilingi meja makan dan makan dengan lahap

Minghao tetap diam sejak di Van tadi Jun yang duduk di sampingnya merasa ada yang tidak beres dari kekasihnya

"Ukh kau kenapa sih jangan diam seperti ini" Jun meringis dalam hati ia frustasi semenjak sore tadi ia tidak melihat wajah imut kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa demi rambut berekor Dino, Jun tidak tau apa kesalahannya

Selesai makan malam Jun, Junghan dan Mingyu bertugas mencuci piring

"Jun hyung, Minghao kenapa ? dia tidak seperti biasanya" Tanya Mingyu yang sedang menata piring yang telah di cuci

"Aah itu aku juga tidak tau, dia diam semenjak kembali dari syuting Weekly Idol" Jawab Jun dengan nada sedihnya

Junghan yang mendengar percakapan dua orang itu akhirnya tertarik untuk angkat bicara "Jun-ah kembalilah ke kamarmu biar aku dan Mingyu yang mencuci piring, Minghao lebih membutuhkanmu"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Cepatlah nanti kau menyesal" Potong Junghan kemudian sedikit mendorong tubuh Jun dari dapur

"Hyung kenapa kaumenyuruhnya ke kamar tugas Jun hyung kan belum selesai" Protes Mingyu

"Ck diam lah hitam, sekali lagi bertanya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berpacaran lagi dengan anakku Wonwoo" Mendengar ancaman itu Mingyu hanya bisa menelan salivanya kasar jika Junghan mengancam itu tidak main main, Sungguh

Jun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dengan Minghao saat ia membuka pintu tersebut ia melihat Minghao yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya dengan selimut tebal dan selimut itu... bergetar ?

Apa Minghao menangis ?

Apa Minghao... astaga dia menangis

Jun berlari kerarah ranjang dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minghao

ia dapat melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya akibat menangis

Jun membawa Minghao kedalam pelukannya bermaksud ingin menenagkan tetapi Minghao menolak dan memukul dengan keras dada Jun

"Pergilah hyung jangan menggangguku" Minghao kembali menutup dirinya dengan selimut dan membelakangi Jun

"Sayang jangan seperti ini jika aku punya salah katakan padaku" Jun duduk di tepi ranjang dan menelus surai lembut milik Minghao

"Pergilah bermain Kiss Paper dengan hyung mc Weekly Idol itu" Jun yang mendengar pernyataan Minghao tadi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman

"Hmm jadi kekasihku yang imut ini cemburu eoh ?" Jun menyingkirkan selimut sialan itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah

Minghao memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu tidak sadar Jun sudah mengelurkan seringainya

Mungkin Minghao yang terlalu polos atau Jun yang hebat menyeringai tanpa di ketahui oleh Minghao, ini masih misteri

Jun menarik Minghao untuk berdiri sedangkan Minghao yang kelewat polos hanya menurut saja

Jun mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya kertas merah yang mereka pakai di Weekly Idol tadi

"Mau memainkan ini lagi ?" Tanya Jun yang mulai mendekatkan wajahny ke wajah Minghao

Ia lalu menempelkan kertas itu ke bibirnya

Minghao hanya menatap Jun tanpa berniat bergerak barang sedikitpun

Jun yang kelewatan gemas dengan tingkah Minghao akhirnya menempelkan kertas tersebut ke bibir Minghao dan sengaja melepasnya agar bibirnya dengan Minghao saling menempel satu sama lain

Minghao melebarkan matanya kala ia merasakan bibir Jun mulai melumat bibirnya

Jika sudah seperti ini Minghao hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti alur permainan Jun

Jun melepas benang saliva di antara mereka dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Minghao ia memeluk pinggang ramping Minghao dengan posesif "Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan bibirku langsung sayang, jadi berhentilah cemburu ya, aku hanya milikmu seorang Xu Minghao"

#

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada dua orang di luar sana yang mengintip mereka

"Jadi Minghao cemburu ya kkk dia menggemaskan sekali ya Junghan Hyung"

"Hihihi iya Mingyu, yasudah sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu ini sudah waktunya tidur" Junghan teringat pada anak terkecilnya Chan kkk jika Chan belum tidur pasti anak itu akan merengek ingin melihat kegiatan para hyungnya padahal anak itu belum cukup umur

.

.

.

.

.

JunHao END

Hahaeeey Oan balik lagi :3

Do you miss me guys ? :3

SEVENTEEN Jealous Story SEME Ver. Udah di publish yaq dan yang ini udah di update untuk kalian semua yang nge request JunHao awaw

Oan lama bikin JunHao gegara bingung moment mana yang harus di pake eh tadi sore kebetulan Oan lagi nonton video di laptop nonton Weekly Idol aja daripada bosan mending ketawa tawa liat bias :')

Dan pas bagian Kiss Paper game di situ kan Jun gnas ganas gimana gitu jadi MC Weekly Idol mau juga main sama Jun nah dari situlah Oan mendapatkan anugrah dan terciptalah ff nista ini :3

Jangan lupa riview eaq

Gomaweo, Annyeong ~^^~


	7. Chapter 7 (Mingyu x Wonwoo) (2)

Mingyu x Wonwoo ( MEANIE / MinWon )

SEVENTEEN

 **BL, YAOI ( b x b ), Typo terselip, cerita pasaran**

 **Jangan suka jadi SILENT READERS yang habis baca tanpa tinggalin REVIEW mari membangun kerja sama, kalian nge review, saya bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah di perbolehkan kembali ke dorm tetapi pihak agensi harus memberikan waktu istirahat total untuk Wonwoo itu berarti ia tidak bisa mengikuti acara musik, fansign dan bahkan promosi album repackage bulan juli mendatang

"Argh aku akan mati kebosanan, apa yang akan aku lakukan sendirian di dorm seperti ini hiks" Ya seperti itulah ratapan seorang Jeon Wonwoo

Guling kanan

Guling kiri

Putar kanan

Putar kiri

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ada kecoa terbaaaaang" -_-

Jeon Wonwoo, wajah emo, suara berat, tinggi, tampan ralat manis, tapi takut kecoa terbang /padahal author juga takut kecoa terbang TT-TT/

Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur saat akan membuka kulkas ada sebuah sticky note pink unyu yang tertempel pintu kulkas itu

 _To : My hani bani switi Jeon eh Kim Wonwoo_

 _Jangan lupa makan ya sayangku, q tak mau kamu sakit lagi, sedih akutu_

 _Makananmu ada di meja makan tinggal kau panaskan saja_

 _Ai Lopyu beybeh_

 _Salam tampan,Calon Imammu, Kim Mingyu_ _:*_

Setelah membacanya Wonwoo jadi kehilangan nafsu makan "Sejak kapan Mingyu jadi alay seperti ini"

"Tapi aku harus makan, aku tidak mau di rawat di rumah sakit lagi" dengan berat hati Wonwoo membuka tudung saji yang ada di meja makan lalu ia memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam microwave untuk di panaskan

Setelah itu ia membawa makanan beserta obatnya dan juga minumnya biar ga seret /woy !/ niatnya mau makan sambil nonton tv kan sepentin lagi ngisi acara di Thank You Festival /bener kaga sih ? :V/

Entah kebetulan apa saat baru menyalakan tv Wonwoo di suguhkan pemandangan yang kurang berkenan di hati (?)

"WTF KIM MINGYU MATAMU MELIRIK KEARAH BELAHAN DADA BAEK JIYOUNG SUNBAENIM, DASAR MINGYU SEME CABE CABEAN AKU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA BELAHAN DADA TAPI SETIDAKNYA AKU BISA LIAR DI RANJANG"

Wonwoo memaki maki di depan tv seperti orang gila hiks, tabahkan Wonwoo ya Tuhan TT-TT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh aku lelah hyung aku ke kamarku ya" Mingyu berlari kearah kamarnya dan kamar kekasihnya , eaak

"Sayaaaang aku pulang nih"

"..."

Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat kesayangannya tidur membelakanginya, Wonwoo itu baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan harus banyak istirahat jadi tak apa jika ia tak menyambut kedatangan Mingyu toh yang terpenting bagi Mingyu adalah kesehatan Wonwoo

Saat akan memeluk pinggang Wonwoo si empunya menendang tepat kearah 'Mingyu kecil' dan betapa luar binasahnya ekspresi Mingyu ya kurang lebih mirip ekspresi orang nahan cepirit .gak woy

"Wonu hyung ini sakit kenapa kau menendangnya eoh, kalau dia terluka siapa yang akan memuaskanmu ?

"SIMPAN OTAK MESUMMU ITU BODOH ! KAU SUDAH PUAS MELIHAT BELAHAN DADA WANITA LAIN !"

Mingyu menyeringai setelah mendengar teriakan membahana Wonwoo tadi "Jadi kekasihku yang manis ini cemburu hm ?"

"Cih jangan percaya diri Tuan Kim"

"Nyonya Kim cemburu hm ?" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan

/BLUSH/ "a-aku tidak cemburu !"

Cup

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo yang mengerucut lucu "Sayang bahkan belahanmu lebih menggoda dari pada belahan dada baek jiyoung sunbaenim tadi"

"aku tidak punya belahan kim"

"kau punya"

"aku tidak punya"

"ini hyung" Kemudian mingyu sedikit meremas bokong milik Wonwoo

"KYAAAAAAA MINGYU BYUNTAEEEEEEE"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung itu teriakan apa ?" Tanya Chan pada Junghan hyung kesayangannya

"hahaha chanie tidur saja ne, hyung buatkan susu untukmu"

"uhm baiklah"

/AWAS KALIAN MINGYU DAN WONWOO/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanie End

Wks apa ini ? saya cemburu lihat Mingyu dan Jun hiks :')

Setelah sekian lama saya bikin lagi ff ini, maaf ya kalo gaje, huhu saya lagi kena WB jadi hilang mood buat ngetik ini aja ga tau ngetik apaan (?)

Udah ah review jangan lupa gaes


	8. Chapter 8 (Pengumuman)

Bukan update !

Halo readers ku. Maaf banget ini ada kabar buruk  
Charger laptopku lagi rusak dan aku belum bisa beli lagi /curhat/ maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk hiatus, tapi jangan sedih. Kalian bisa add line ku, id : jjwnwo  
Atau tulis id line kalian di kolom review, dan kita bisa bikin grup CARAT, sekalian kita bisa kenalan langsung. Aku ga maksa lho, bagi yang mau silahkan tulis id kalian

Terima kasih ^^


	9. Chapter 9 ( TOLONG DI BACA )

Halo lagi /?

Saya barusan baca review untuk cerita saya SVT jealous story uke ver. review dari ZIAH  
Maaf sebelumnya, di ff itu sepertinya sudah ada tulisa ( boys love ) . Dan kamu bilang cerita saya menggelikan, wah terimakasih sekali

Ini cerita saya, bukan cerita kamu. Otomatis ini adalah hak saya selaku author, terserah saya mau pasangin mingyu x wonu, hoshi x woozi, scoups x junghan. Toh banyak juga yang suka pasangan yaoi

Jujur saya adalah seorang FUJOSHI : CEWE PECINTA BOYS LOVE . Saya malahan benci bias saya di pasangin sama memb gb, saya ga suka tuh mingyu di pasangin sama tzu*yu, sama pin*ky, salahkah saya berharap MEANIE jadi real walaupun itu mustahil ?

Ini hidup saya, biarkan saya berfantasi selagi itu tidak mengganggu kalian, dan saya mohon jika anda tidak suka cerita yaoi silahkan cari cerita lain fimana cast nya cowo x cewe, saya rasa di ffn lebih dominan yaoi lalu kenapa anda nyasar di sini dan bilang cerita saya MENGGELIKAN ?

Maaf jika kata kata saya kasar, sebab baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang cerita saya menggelikan, saya sakit hati, terima kasih :)


	10. PROMO

Halooo

Maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan update ya, oan cuma mau nawarin reader sekalian buat ikut GMFLY PRO sama oan, soalnya oan lagi promo 150k only

GMFLY itu berbasis web, di sana ada banyak isinya, pib konveksi, line proyeksi, apk, e book, theme line, intinya banyak deh

Kalian bisa jadi rich fangirl kalo join itu, ini bisnis halal kok, member di web udah 2800

Banyak fangirl fanboy yg sukses karna join GMFLY

Nah kalo kalian minat add aja OA line oan ya @rfz7223h pake @ ya

Nanti kalian bakal oan bimbing sampe bisa

Oan tunggu yah


End file.
